Pleading for a New Day
by LadyRavenlocke
Summary: Resident Evil: Zero AU. What would happen if things hadn't gone quite so smoothly for Billy and Rebecca?


FANDOM: Resident Evil: Zero  
PAIRING: Billy/Rebecca, implied  
RATING: R  
WARNINGS: This fic may contain explicit scenes of violence and gore.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em. They're just renting out space in my head. All of the goodness that is Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers belongs to Capcom.

* * *

"Pleading for a New Day"

by C. Ravenlocke

I've been waiting for this night to end for weeks now, it seems. This house has more secrets than I'd have ever thought of at first. Dark corridors full of enemies. It's worse than any war I've ever been a part of. I haven't been this on edge in years. It's like a prison of eternal torture. Full of the souls of the damned and the bodies of those less fortunate than the two of us.

I've been pleading for a new day.

I've been waiting for this night to end for years now, it seems. Every step forward brings nothing but more pain. I can hear my blood, making a thick dripping sound on the smooth tile. I don't remember if the wound is a bitemark, a claw mark or a gunshot wound anymore. I don't suppose it matters. I don't think anything matters anymore. I've heard people say you can't feel an illness affecting you. I wonder if any of them have ever had the T-Virus. If any of them have ever felt their mind fracturing and their blood burn.

I've been pleading for a new day.

I've been waiting for this night to end for eons now, it seems. My strength has been steadily ebbing. So close. We were so close. She's long since gone cold in my arms. She's dead. Dead but not infected, thank God. God. There's someone I haven't thought about in a dreadfully long time. My family was Jewish. Not strong practicing or anything, but we knew our prayers. When I went into the military, I quit wearing my star. Caused nothing but trouble. And slowly, over time, I stopped thinking about God, stopped praying to Him. I'm sure He'll forgive me. I hope He'll forgive me.

I've been pleading for a new day.

I've been waiting for this night to end for years now, it seems. We're back in the main hall of the Research Center. I can't carry her anymore. So I lay her down gently, arranging her arms across her chest and closing her eyes at last. So sorry I couldn't protect her. I tried. I did my damndest. But I wasn't enough. The best I could do was at least make sure she was never exposed to the virus. That's why I'm still here, after all. I took the bite from the creature...she died in the fall over the railing. I'm the one infected and dying. She's dead but pure. She looks so serene now, no pain on her face. I hope it didn't hurt too much when she died. I'd never be able to forgive myself. I'll leave her here. If what I'm going to do doesn't work, I don't think I could live with the knowledge that I'd devour her once I've changed.

I've been pleading for a new day.

I've been waiting for this night to end for weeks now, it seems. Back down at the train wreck now, the fire still burning just as hot as it did hours ago. The fuel must be burning. I'm surprised it hasn't exploded yet. Maybe it will. That would almost be a blessing. Guess it doesn't matter though. The handle on the door is hot, but I ignore it. Burns won't matter. I yank the door of the train open, and I'm met with a wall of fire. All I can think about is how that's a good thing. If I do this right, then I'll die, and the fire will burn my body before the virus can take hold. God, please, please don't let me wake up as one of them... Don't let me find out that somewhere in the bodies of those creatures, they still know what they're doing. Don't let me know the Hell of devouring the one I've come to love, watching through my own eyes as an outsider helpless to stop it! If the bullet I put in my brain doesn't stop me, the fire will. Yeah. I hope.

I've been pleading for a new day.

I've been waiting for this night to end for hours now, it seems. It's all come down to this. I'm not taking chances. I'm using the Magnum. It's stopped every zombie we came across with a single shot. It'll do it again. One more shot, one more body. Time to do this thing. This is it, I think. This is the end. I can feel the cold steel against my temple. I've escaped the military, escaped the zombies. Just let me escape the virus, and let me go to her in Heaven. God, please...

My name is Billy Coen.

I've been pleading for a new day.

* * *

Reviews would be muchly appreciated! Thanks for your time!


End file.
